


Moonlit Vigil

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-Promised Day, past olivier/miles/buccaneer, sky gazing, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: The Promised Day has come and Gone. Briggs is rebuilding. But for its commander and her right hand man, some things will never be the same. On the roof of Briggs, they reconcile a new reality.





	Moonlit Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> This piece isnt very long, just a little bittersweet something. I don't think I'll ever be over Buc, tbh.....
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"Olivier? What are you doing up here...?"   
She did not startle, did not jump. But neither did she turn or smile.   
"Ah, Miles. I was wondering when you'd find me."   
"You've been gone for hours... the men are starting to worry."   
"I'll be fine. I always am."   
He sighed and sat beside her, leaning into her.   
"What's kept your attention out here for so long?"   
"Do I need a reason? You know I hate parties."   
"You usually love celebrating the new Bears though."   
She sighed, shaking her head slightly and looking back up. "Have you ever looked at the moon, Miles?"   
"Of course I have."   
"Really looked?"   
"What are you getting at, Liv?"   
She still didn't look at him, eyes focused only on the sky. Silence ruled for a long moment before she broke its reign.   
"Once I told him that I admired the simplicity of these mountains this time of year. They are black and white; there is no room for anything else. And do you know what he told me?"   
Miles said nothing, letting her take her own pace.   
"He... He told me to look up. That… There's blue too." Now, a slight smile played her lips, and Miles too let himself chuckle.   
"Sounds just like him. I don't understand what that has to do with the moon though."   
"Here, at night... It is all black and white. But... When you look closer there's more to it. The moon changes, has many forms and shapes within itself."   
"She's a wonderful thing, isn't she? But... I think your assessment may be wrong."   
She blinked and looked at him, his red eyes soft and full of tenderness.    
"Look behind you, Liv. Even at night, the skies here are full of colour."   
She turned and her breath caught subtly. She'd been so focused on the moon that she had failed to see the aurora bursting to life behind her, lighting the sky with plumes of dancing colour.    
There was a sad smile in Miles’ voice as he spoken again. "Do you want to know what he told me about them?"   
She nodded, and let him pull her close, wrapping her in his strong and steady arms.   
“He told me a story once, a story that he said his grandmother had told him, and her mother before her, and so on, down through his tribes’ history. They tell of those who go before, who die with honour. He… he told me that their spirits dance in the lights, watching over us, guiding us, until it is our time to join them."   
"The dead are the dead, Miles."   
"And yet they are not gone, Liv." He kissed her forehead gently, feeling her relax and lean even more firmly against him than before.   
"I suppose you're right." She spoke wryly, lips twitching into a pout.   
"Aren't I usually?"   
She laughed, quietly, but a laugh nonetheless. "Don't get cheeky, Miles."   
"Or what? You'll punish me?"   
"Mm, perhaps I shall have to."    
Her smile seemed likely to stay as she watched the brilliant lights, captivated.   
With her in his arms, things felt right once more. The fort was home, the men his family, but without her, it had felt empty. Out here, alone together, he almost felt complete. Almost. There was still a space that lurked, that hovered near his heart, a space that never could be filled the same way again. His love had never been bound to just one, and now, almost was as close as they’d ever come to complete, until their own time came.

The dead were dead indeed, and kept company only with their own.   
And yet... Under the light of the moon and the gentle glow of the aurora, Miles swore he felt a lingering warmth, like the gentle sun of a spring day. A warmth that only Buccaneer could have brought with him and his smile.   
The dead were dead, but they were never truly gone, so long as they were remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to chat? Let me know in the comments below! Or hit me up on tumblr as Fluffmonger!


End file.
